Venture
Venture a video game about Robert Xavier Jacob. Gameplay Venture is played however the players want to play it. You can build structures with shapes of material, kill cannibals and giant crawlers, build Scarlet Rock circuits, explode acetone peroxide, and an unlimited variety of MORE!!!! Being A nickname for all creature entities that make the world exploration more alive. Including humans, animals, monsters, and the other fascinating (or bizarre) inhabitants. Main article: List of Venture Beings Item Main article: List of Venture Items Material Main article: List of Venture Materials Region A geographical area with "almost" completely differed resources from one and other that becomes discovered. Like for example: #Beaches #Coniferous Forests #Deciduous Forests #Dlab Tribes #Deserts #Grasslands #Hell #Lost Islands #Mixed Forests #Swamps #Underground Parents Guide Italicized text indicates stronger T-rated content. Sex & Nudity * Pipipis may be seen as phallic imagery, due to their appearance and color. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system may include sexual dialogue or explicit emoticons. Violence & Gore * The biggest aspect of this game is surviving, and that includes killing creatures and obtaining resources from wildlife. * Hitting enemies is not vengeful. When a hostile or other monster is hit, they simply plume colorful blood (never red) to indicate damage and jump back, and when they die, they fall and are occasionally dismembered and can always have their corpses' investigated for useful items. * The Undead Labmen have an appearance of realistic skeletons/zombies, blood is depicted on their gold swords and mandibles. * You can die from drowning, falling in molten rock, falling or getting murdered by creatures. * The Plasma Rifle shoots red fireballs; when they splatter on enemies, it resembles blood. * If you use a really strong weapon, you can decapitate enemies. No gore is visible, but the normal colorful blood is still present, but due to no red, it is barely cheating its way out of the "Blood & Gore" descriptor. * Gunshots leave bullet holes in shot creatures. The bullet is stuck into them, but can be removed. * Overall, the game is a lot more violent than Garry's Mod and even Skyrim. * Void Monsters look rather violent (red blood stains, scary weapons). The Skinner removes the pelts of its enemies; not depicted, although it wears a coat composed entirely of hides of its victims. * User-generated content in multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include mods to make the game gorier. Profanity * The Hei are also known as "Cocks". No profanity, just do not search the word "Cock" online. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include swearing of an eternal variety. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Poppies are in the game, though you can only use them for decoration or make them into dye. * Looking at a Hell Portal makes the screen swirl around rapidly (players get the status "Nauseous".) * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, may include referencing or encouraging illegal drug use, or letting you do virtual drugs with mods. Frightening/Intense Scenes * At night, creatures appear in moonlit/unlit areas and murder you. These creatures are not present in Creation or Tranquil mode. * The soundtracks can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * It is possible for the player to enter Hell, which is dark and filled with deadly creatures and a gigantic ocean of lava flows. Hell can be an extremely violent, nightmarish place to be. * "Pipipis" are the most well-known life in the game and are legendary for horrifying players. In a nutshell, they are creatures that sneak up on you and after they are close enough, they will explode. You are only given a second to escape the blast. * If you go in a moonlit grotto and find yourself surrounded by: cannibals, shooters and crawlers, you will definitely feel uncomfortable. * There is a mob called "Dead Slender", which is the weirdest and scariest creature in the game. It has a black body, long limbs and Byzantium eyes. If you look at it's head, it opens its mouth, lets out an unearthly groan and chases you. It is extremely speedy and can even teleport. * Earwigs can be quite intense, if you are afraid of insects. They spawn when you mine in castles, so if you get yourself in trouble, you will not escape. When they are in packs, their appearance is even more dire. * There is a dimension called "Wyve" with the final boss of Venture: the Wyvern. (It is a Seiryuu version of Dead Slender.) * Espouses are known to be eerie, because of the sounds they make and they are flying ghost cephalopods. They make sounds of someone screaming. * Splash texts on the home screen make references to horror movies or NC-17 rated movies. You would only understand the references if you looked it up or had contact with the film outside of Venture, as it does not tell you the reference in-game. Some make references to films like The Shining or 100 Years, which are suspense/horror-type films. * All Void Monsters are equally terrifying in completely different ways; vermin (giant pond skater, bee, fire ant, cockroach, Hover Fly, We-Ta, ant, ant-lion, aphid, bed bug, stink bug, monarch butterfly, caterpillar, cicada, pupa, and cricket-like creatures), arachnophobia (huge camel spiders, black widows, brown recluses, golden orb weavers, scorpions, spiders, tarantulas, and ticks), serpents (titanic snakes, anacondas, adders, black mambas, blind snakes, boa constrictors, king cobras, flying snakes, pythons, rattlers, sea snakes), etc. * User-generated content in online multiplayer via modifications to the game or the chat system, include mods that make the game more fearsome, or even remake the entire game into that of the survival horror genre. This game can be viewed or played by anyone, but do consider that the game is graphic and dark, while beautiful at the same time. In offline mode, this is suitable for older audiences. * You may want to monitor kids playing online as there are mods which can change the game in anyway way and so could potentially make it suitable only for ages 16 and older. Suitable for ages 14 and up. Tropes * Alien Blood: Whenever someone is struck, colorful blood sprays (normally white, but Cannibals bleed green or tangerine, depending on which one, while Crawlers bleed green and indigo, also varies.) * Artistic License – Biology: The trees that grow fruits are alders (Trolling Creator). * Artistic License – Chemistry: You can't name a more reliable and valuable defense in Venture than gem armor. Real life gem armor would be more incredibly overpriced as it's actually worthless to be used as armor. * Artistic License – Engineering: On one hand, sand, gravel, and every living thing will respect the laws of gravity while everything else ignore it entirely, enabling hovering continents and castles to be built and naturally generate with a lot of effort. Yet on the other, everything robotic barring mods follow the laws of mechanics swimmingly (well, minus the fact that scarlet torches produce eternal power.) * Dug too Deep: Every map has a rough layer of unbreakable bedrock.The deeper you dug, the more light you needed to prevent enemies from spawning, until eventually they could spawn even in direct sunlight. However, I reverted it back to the old light rules, it was too annoying and I'd need to come up with a better way to carry out this trope. ** There has been discussion about the addition of massive behemoths, sea serpents, and prefix creatures to make this trope a bigger reality. ** It has always been possible, using external editing tools, to remove the bedrock layer of the map and literally fall out of the bottom of the world. * Makes Just as Much Sense in Context: There is a trophy called "Fat Kid", awarded for eating 1,000,000 times. Not Making This Up Disclaimer. * Shout Out: ** The Doughnut Fungi Is inspired By an imaginary fungus From Dougal Dixon's Book The After Man. * Take That!: ** The trophy "J. J. Abrams" is awarded for placing the same object 1,000,000 times, poking fun at fans' comparisons of The Force Awakens to A New Hope. Trivia * Venture is rated T for Teen by the ESRB for Animated Blood, Violence, 16 by PEGI for Violence, M by ACB for frequent violence, and C by CERO. * There is an 1001 Brews exploit in it called Vensure. * This game is in, some ways, like a mixture of other open sandbox videogame here, such as Minecraft Terraria, The Elder Scrolls, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, ARK: Survival Evolved, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. ESRB Rating Rating Category: T Content Descriptors: Animated Blood, Violence Other: Online interactions not rated by ESRB Rating Summary: This is a puzzle-adventure game in which players mine "Venturian" landscapes to harvest stylized materials. From a first-person perspective, players traverse an “open-world” environment, avoid hazards, build new structures, and craft weaponry (e.g., blades, hatchets and guns) to occasionally defend against creatures (e.g., cannibals, shooters, titanic crawlers). Homicidal methods also include setting enemies alight with fire strikers or luring them into molten rock (causing them to turn red, black, and skeletal). Players can also engage in murderous acts such as lighting animals on fire and killing them with weaponry. ''Major explosions are depicted as players use acetone peroxide to fend off monsters and mine the environment. Enemies generally break apart amid eruptions of multicolored blood. One species ("Undead Labmen") are depicted with red markings surrounding their mouth and on their blades.''' GRA Rating Common Sense Media Age: 17 Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Platforms: Linux, Mac, PC, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii U, Windows, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch Price: $39.99 Genre: Adventure Release Year: 2017 Educational Value: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Players can learn creative thinking, geometry, and even geology as they build structures in this refreshingly open ended mining and construction game. Given freedom to sculpt virtually any creation of their choice in this space, players can use a ton of possibilities while working toward simple objectives. An option to work with others on large building projects can help players develop collaboration skills. Positive Messages: ⭐⭐ About exploration, creation. Players encouraged to explore their world, use materials they find to build anything they can imagine. There is also a survival aspect, which has players thinking strategically about ways to keep hazards at bay. Due to the large variety of weaponry that can be made, violence is highly encouraged to defend against enemies. Positive Role Models: Not applicable. Ease of Play: ⭐ No instructions. While normal controls are ordinary enough to pick up the game and play, things get complicated when you are moving outside of generic controls. Keeping track of which recipes craft which items, which materials are best for structures, figuring out ways objects can interact with one another all require a lot of research, experimentation, trial and error. Certain enemies must be killed using certain finishers, some of which can require multiple keys used at once and no explanation. Violence & Scariness: ⭐⭐⭐ Intense violence is used by players, be it murdering animals or fighting off invaders. Plenty of weapons are useful, and may result in large, frenetic fights against enemies, but nothing gory or graphic. Enemies generally emit colorful blood when hit (never red), and fall to the ground and occasionally lose an extremity. Exploding weaponry is also part of the arsenal, and may cause large scale destruction. Language: Players can converse online, and depending on the server, some or no restrictions may be set. Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ Venture franchise has exploded in popularity, resulting in numerous licensed products from paid downloadable content, spin offs, toys, clothing, books, movies, TV shows, and more. Downloadable content may include other licenses, such as Jurassic World and Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Video Games Category:T-rated Games Category:First-person Category:Survival Horror Category:Venture Category:PEGI 16